Balamb Morning
by Soul Hunter
Summary: The start of a teacher's day... and her greatest adventure ever


BALAMB MORNING

****

by Soul Hunter

__

*KNOCK-KNOCK *

"Who's there?"

"Squall Leonhart!"

"……."

"I said 'Squall Leonhart'!"

"*_sigh *_… Xu, it's 7 AM and the sun is up. The weatherman says it's gonna be between 70 and 80 during the most part of the day, with no forecast of anything else whatsoever. Please don't ruin my morning."

"Awww! I can just imagine you blushing in there right now. Open the door, Quisty. I wanna pinch your cheeks to make them redder!"

I don't know why I did that. But despite the not-so-amusing antic of my field partner, I still opened the door for her. I don't think I've ever seen a sillier simper. I really would have closed the door in her face, if she didn't produce this folder with the word 'Itinerary' on it. Of course, now I have to pay attention. It's one thing for me to set my own itinerary for the day, and it's another when the Garden staff does it for me. These are things that I should not ignore if I wish to keep my job as instructor.

Xu continued to make faces while I rummage through the documents. She's becoming a little irritating now.

"Do you mind?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

"About that snob student of yours?"

"What's to tell?"

"Oh stop that, Quistis Trepe. Yesterday during field exercise I would have cast an Esuna spell on you if I didn't realize that you were just staring at him. My gosh, you just can't take your eyes off that jerk!"

"Squall is NOT a j… um… ah… I mean…"

"Go on. You were saying? Or rather, you were going to stand in his defense again?"

My goodness, I never realized that I'm becoming this obvious already. What if Xu's not the only one noticing this? I am so cornered now. I've got to change the subject.

"Wow! Looks like we're going to be very busy today." I said, hoping that my evasive maneuver will throw Xu off her track… or at least give me a break and lay off the subject for now. To my relief, she just shook her head and went with the flow. 

"Yeah. I already spoke to Headmaster Cid about the assignments. Looks like your class will be on lead today."

"Really? Who's taking point?"

"I think it's right… here… … Uh-oh…" Xu had good reason for reacting that way. And frankly, so did I.

"Oh no… not him."

"Quisty, what are you, a trouble magnet or something? Why do you always get the kids with problems?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a problem child myself. I'll see you later, Xu."

"Wait! You still haven't told me about Sq…" that's all I heard before I did decide to close the door in her face.

I hate to have to brush Xu off like that, but I don't have much choice since I am running late for the Advanced Tactical Exercises class I'm teaching the Second Class MGs. It's kind of a special day for them since they've all been clamoring for me to teach about Limit Breaks. Such enthusiasm those people have. I wonder how they'd react if they learn about the kind of gauntlet a combatant has to go through just to trigger a limit break maneuver.

Oh yes, my trusty planner. Some of my fellow instructors have been asking me why I had to bother with this obsolete article instead of putting everything in my personal repository in the B-LAN. I have to admit it's more convenient to just walk in class, click on the panel and access my lesson plan from it. But I don't know… I guess I've always been a sucker for tradition. 

Besides, it's really quite flattering. I don't want to go patting myself on the back for trivial matters like this. But I can't help it sometimes. I may be an instructor, but I still am an 18-year old girl. Though I try not to show it to anyone, I like it when some of my students secretly tuck in a note or two during study period, with all those sweet things I never thought they are capable of writing. But sorry for them, that's as far as they can bring themselves to go. Heh, those guys… why don't they just come out and tell me what they have to say?

… Oh gosh… I am so pathetic.

**********

"Good morning, Ms. Trepe. *_giggle *_"

"Good morning, Myla, Sandra. Why, you two look so forlorn when Marcus isn't with you."

"Well, he was, Ms. Trepe. But he ran into the restroom when he saw you coming."

"Yeah! He got so nervous I think he almost peed in his pants or something."

Quite frankly, I can hardly believe my ears. This kind of behavior is too much even for the most die-hard admirer I ever had.

"Don't pay attention to Sandra, Ms. Trepe, she's just exaggerating."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"NO! Remember how his knees rattled the other day when I told him about Ms. Trepe being the SeeD support for everyone going to the Fire Cavern? He was like 'Alone with Miss Trepe… alone with Miss Trepe…'. He babbled like all night saying nothing but that." 

Goodness gracious, I had the hardest time trying to keep myself from laughing out loud! I really don't mind Marcus having a crush on me, just as long as he doesn't allow this infatuation to get the better of him. But it seems that's not the case, since I actually considered once to move him to another class. It's for his own good anyway, if only to allow himself to concentrate on his studies instead of on his instructor. It is funny, though, how it's become a strange kind of tradition for boys to have a crush on their teachers. I guess some things will never change no matter how much our world advances.

I really don't know what kind of image my students have of me, but there is one thing about me that I try not to show them no matter how cordial I may be to most. I am, after all, still their teacher. Unfortunately, I think I won't be able to keep the lid on that facet of mine this time.

"Myla, Sandra, please tell Marcus to see me before homeroom. I have something to ask of him." 

"A… about what, Ms. Trepe?" The expressions in their faces were already priceless. So much that I shuddered a bit at how they'd react next.

"Well, if he's free this afternoon I'm thinking of asking him to drive me to Balamb town. I have a lot of things to do today and I don't think I can add a three hour drive to my list of activities."

Of course, the girls didn't disappoint me. They were still staring blankly at me when I proceeded on my way to the second floor.

"Well, I have to go now. Don't be late for homeroom, okay?" They still didn't answer.

You so bad, Quisty!

**********

__

"Hi Ms. Trepe!"

"Hello, Ms. Quistis!"

"Let me carry your stuff, instructor."

I hope no one blames me if I can't keep myself from smiling. I can't help it, this is just too overwhelming for someone who grew up without the benefit of a real family. It's been five years since I started getting this kind of attention, but I'm still not used to this. I wonder how it feels like to…

__

"I love you, Miss Trepe!"

Oh my goodness! I hope no one heard that. But in a hall full of students waiting for the next period?

I have to admit, though. This popularity thing is keeping a way more serious problem at bay, at least for now. Some of the students here under my tutelage are either First Class MGs, members of the Silver Star Elite, or worse, SeeDs. Which means most of them either outrank me in some way, or they're at least the same age as me, if not a few months older. It still bothers me a bit that I had to have students in my class who are older or more experienced than I am. 

I tried telling Xu about this once, and all she said was _'You need to pull yourself into the next millennium_.' Gosh, am I really that old-fashioned? Wait… no, my clothes are fine, at least when I'm wearing them (Why do I have to be in uniform today? Oh yeah, for this afternoon's agenda). Even Headmaster Cid complimented me for my fashion sens…

Jeez, that says a lot. What does the Headmaster know about current fashion trends anyway? Maybe I should try letting my hair hang down one of these days…

And speaking of the Headmaster…

"Ah, Quistis. Just the person I'm looking for."

"Good morning, Headmaster. How are you?"

"Good, good. Listen, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Well, that depends on whether it's related to Galbadia or not."

"No, don't worry. Nothing of that sort. You see, Aki came to me yesterday and said that the automated dispatcher messed up on him. He claims he has one student too many now. So I was wondering…"

"You want to ask me to take this student in my class, right? No problem. Except that I have to verify his level first. It would only be a detriment for him…"

"Her."

"Oh, okay. I was saying, it will only be detrimental to her if it turns out that she's already behind the subject matter. I'd be willing to help her catch up with a few private tutoring sessions if not for the request we received from Dollet."

"Yes, that's quite true. Not to worry. She's already a bit ahead of most of your class. She's actually a transfer student from Trabia Garden. She's already completed all her required pre-junior units and has even passed the written exam for SeeD candidates. I guess the concern here is she might end up going through topics that she's already covered."

"That shouldn't prove a problem. I could use a teacher's aide myself. So when is she coming?"

"I told her to report this morning just in time for your homeroom."

"Great. I'll look forward to seeing her then." Maybe I wasn't really much into the conversation, realizing later on that I forgot to ask for this transfer student's name. "Oh, Headmaster…"

He sure disappears fast for a man in his forties. Okay, I have a new face in class. I gotta admit, things like this still give me a sense of anticipation even though I'm no longer a student. Guess that's one of the advantages of being the youngest instructor in Balamb Garden, I get to enjoy the best of both worlds: the professional company of my fellow instructors and the friendship of the younger classmen. What can I say? I love my job.

**********

Nothing like the first class of the day filled with grimacing faces and contorted lips. But I really get this a lot whenever I teach about limit breaks. Still, I suppose the part where I said they have to be nearly beaten to a pulp is a tad uncalled for.

"Miss Trepe, I have a question."

Amazing! They're actually asking for more?

"What kind of Limit Break do you use?"

"Someone already asked me that earlier, Kierin."

"Yeah… but I kinda missed it…"

"Okay, for the benefit of those who didn't hear my explanation: I use a limit break maneuver called Blue Magic. It's really nothing more than the ability to learn a variety of monster skills through the use of certain items. For example: right now, I know how to attack using Laser Eye. And I learned it from a certain item dropped by a Belhelmel."

"Instructor, don't you think it kinda sucks that we have to be low on energy before we can use it?"

"Good question, Ben. There's really no solid explanation to why it has to be that way. But I believe that it's just another way how nature achieves balance of power. Imagine, if we all can use our limit breaks anytime we want... I'm not saying that you'd do this yourselves, but what if in the case of a criminal or a terrorist? Do you understand what I'm trying to say? However..."

That was a near enough mistake. At this stage I strongly believe they shouldn't know about another existing way to induce limit breaks in combatants. It's not that I don't trust my students. I just thought this is one of the things they have to learn by themselves when the time comes. They would have to learn responsibility in themselves first before the ability to cast this spell called Aura. I myself am still averse to resorting to it, I'm not quite sure how I'd feel in wielding that kind of power.

Ten minutes to go. Time to wrap this up.

"Okay, if there are no more questions, click on page twenty-two for your home..."

"Miss Trepe...?"

"Yes, Mikee?"

"Like... how... how can I be like you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean... you're so pretty... and intelligent, and nice, and fearless... and like practically all the guys in school have a thing for you one way or another. I just thought it would be so cool to be like you... you know..."

Modesty aside, I get this a lot. Though I had to secretly scoff a bit at the 'practically all the guys in school have a thing for you' part. I know of at least one who regards me pretty much the same way he does a cafeteria table.

"Believe me, Mikee. There are things in this world that you can never get no matter how 'perfect' you think you are. Unfortunately, these things often include the ones you want the most in life."

"Really...?"

"Like what, instructor? Like someone you like perhaps?"

Uh-oh... I don't like the way Hakeem's question is shaping up.

"Hey, come to think of it... do you have a boyfriend, instructor? Or if not, is there someone that you like in a way that... you know... you want him to be your boyfriend?"

I was afraid of that. I desperately wanted to say that there's no one of that sort... but I've never been good at lying.

"Ohmigosh, Miss Trepe's blushing! Ohmigosh!"

This is the part that I've been dreading. Sometimes I do think that the Garden faculty is giving far less credit to the students than they actually deserve. All it took was a simple red face to unwittingly tell them the truth that... there is one person here who actually managed to capture my fancy, to say the least. I wasn't able to do anything during the next few moments but to sit there in front of a rambunctious class who unrelentingly tossed in their ideas on who this mystery guy could be. They shouted names like Jed, Ryan, Daryll, Jojo (who looks kinda cute if I do say so myself), Vincent, Edgar, Fei, Ashley, Sephiroth (who's he???), Leon, Skarlath... among perhaps a million of others that I either know personally or just by name, but also probably 'deserve' to be in the list because of their popularity. I was so ready to break down laughing as I watch this mob make fun of the situation, and of themselves as well.

Then someone mentioned Squall.

"AWWWW! Time already?!?" This is perhaps the first time in history that students were actually disappointed in hearing the bell ring to signal the end of a period. I'd readily accept the immensely amusing irony if I don't think I've been saved by the bell. I wouldn't have known how to hide my reaction to that last name that went out. Thank goodness for free sectioning.

But I do have to say, moments like this really makes me want to be a student again. They may not realize it, since they really have no idea how liberating it is to worry about nothing but schoolwork. I often feel sorry for the young people who are in so much of a hurry to grow up, not knowing what they'll be getting into.

I had barely caught my breath when the phone beside me began ringing. Can anyone possibly imagine the kind of thrill I felt after answering the call? Probably not, maybe except Xu. Especially if she ever sees me rushing out of my classroom and leaving my planner behind (which I hardly ever do) to go down to the infirmary.

I've always hated the smell of the infirmary, but I really don't know why. Maybe it reminds my subconscious of a certain traumatic event during my childhood that involved in some way a hospital. But... truthfully, I find it strange that I barely remember anything about my childhood at all. Save the last few years when I remember acting like an older sister to...

... This guy...

(This is so unfair! Why is it permissible for students to be infatuated with their teachers, but the other way around is totally unacceptable?)

He looks so adorable just lying down on that bed, nevermind the bandage on his head. The truth is, I can't remember anymore how many times I just stood still and thought about how adorable he is, whether he's lying down, standing up, holding his gunblade or just fretting in front of the study panel. Hmph, what in the world do I see in him anyway?

Really don't know. And really don't care.

Let me just come closer to him...

**__**

-fin-


End file.
